Legacy
by sandman1955
Summary: Ty arrives home only to learn of devastating news
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy**

Chapter 1

Ty was in an upbeat mood driving home from several long dawn to dusk days at the clinic. It was hard work but he loved what he was doing and found it very rewarding. He was learning at a pace he didn't think possible which put him one step closer to the day he and Amy could begin to live their dream – to start their own practice.

Amy…. Sometimes he couldn't believe he was actually married to her. All the ups and downs; all the rocky times; now seemed worth it. The fact she was proud of him and his accomplishments made all the long hours' worth it. She always seemed to sense when they needed to reconnect due to his Vet responsibilities piling up or her getting caught up with client horses. She would suggest some alone time, or show up at the clinic with something to eat or to simply visit. The spontaneity of her arrivals made him love her even more.

For the first time in his life Ty felt like he belonged to something stable…a family. Part of him loved hearing Jack talk about the "generations of Bartlett's" and the passed down traditions. It meant more to him than he could ever fully describe to have Jack give him his own stone on his wedding day.

Another part of him however still felt the pain from having no heritage or legacy of his own to be proud of. He missed not having a real family growing up but the Bartlett-Fleming clan had largely filled that void in his life. To have come from a broken, dysfunctional shadow of a family with no real future, to become a husband, brother and grandson gave him the roots and sense of belonging he'd always longed for.

Jack was the wise and counseling father he never really had; Lou, the erratic, zany but always accepting sister; Georgie the head-strong younger sister; and Lisa, who had always accepted him for who _HE_ was, not from what he had been. But with every silver lining there was invariably a cloud. Tim. Every time it appeared Tim had finally accepted him, Tim reverted back to his old ways, belittling Ty at every turn.

He doubted Tim would ever truly view him as a son; one good enough for his daughter. No matter what he did, Tim always seemed to find something about Ty to criticize. Because of Amy, he had largely learned to hold his tongue when Tim was up to his antics, but not always. "I guess things could be worse," Ty thought. All Ty had to do was think back to the early abusive years with Wade to recognize his Father in Law could be a lot worse.

As great as things were at Heartland with Amy and the Bartlett family that had adopted him, he carried resentment towards the family of his youth. His late father was a deadbeat, a cheat and con man. Ty had few fond memories of his father and didn't really miss him at all. He never really gave a damn about Ty beyond furthering his own selfish interests – often involving Ty's money. He'd stolen from Ty on more than one occasion, from Lou, and had abandoned he and his mother. He knew Amy and the rest of the family looked at Ty as his own person without any tainted connection to his past, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at times with his legacy.

"I swear I'll never be the kind of husband or father he was," a determined Ty thought. "I'll be a good husband to Amy and father to our children…something I never knew or experienced growing up." Deep down, in a place he rarely acknowledged, Ty's biggest fear was that he carried the "Borden gene" of abandoning the ones he loved the most. He certainly had shown a portion of that trait the first few years with Amy. She had slowly cured him though, showing him he didn't need to run…and that she'd never run from him.

His mother, though well intentioned, hadn't been able to deal with Wade's abuse during their first marriage and sought escape in pills and booze. Even after Wade's transformation into a decent human being and a second time around marriage to Lilly, she relapsed to her former addictive habits and couldn't even make their wedding.

Ty tried to ignore the bitterness he sometimes felt but at times, it crept through. For his own mother to put her own self destructive ways over her only child's wedding ate away at him. He grudgingly accepted that Lilly was well intentioned but never held up to the tough decisions. Ty was certain Amy sensed he carried residual baggage around from his "family legacy" but chose not to bring it up. Instead, she lovingly gave her husband the space and time necessary for him to work through it providing her support whenever Ty needed it.

Despite her faults and neglectfulness however, Ty loved his mother dearly and knew she loved him as well. In her own sorted way, he sensed she believed not attending the wedding was the right thing to do. She had lived in mortal fear she might embarrass her son on his wedding day. Though her decision hurt, Ty knew it came from a place of love for him. It made her absence a little easier to take…not much but a little. And in recent months, his mom finally seemed to be receiving the professional help she'd long needed. He could hear the growing strength and confidence in her voice. "Maybe this time it will finally stick," Ty thought.

How did he ever escape all the crap and mire of his youth to become the person he was today and hopefully continue to be? The answer was easy – Amy. Sure Jack and the rest of the family helped, but it was mostly Amy. She never judged him. She always defended him. And after a while, she loved him. From the beginning, Ty had wanted to please her and make himself worthy of her. And finally he had succeeded…she loved him, married him, and believed in him.

"I just hope when Amy and I start a family our kids take after her side of the family and not mine," Ty thought. It secretly scared him just to think their child could be like his mother or father…or like he was before Amy transformed him. "Jeez, lighten up" he said to himself. You've hardly seen Amy in days from working so much and I'm depressing myself thinking of my dysfunctional family. "She'll see right through me and know something's wrong." "She deserves better."

Driving down the long driveway to Heartland, Ty couldn't wait to see Amy waiting outside for him as she said she would only a few minutes earlier when they spoke. Pulling up to the barn expecting to see Amy, Ty was surprised to find Lou and Jack apparently waiting for him. Getting out of the truck he immediately saw concern written across their faces. "Where's Amy he thought?" "Did something happen to her?" Hesitantly stepping away from the truck, Ty looked at Jack only to see a deeper look of worry on his face, Ty's stomached began to knot up with fear. "Something's happened to Amy," he thought. "Something's wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

**Legacy**

Chapter 2

"Jack, _where's_ Amy?" "Is she alright?" "Tell me she's alright!" implored Ty as the panic in his voice rose. For a moment, Jack hesitated before getting his words out. "JACK! Is she ok?" Ty pleaded, "Please tell me she's ok!"

"Ty, calm down…calm down." "Amy is fine."

Ty's felt as though his blood began to flow again. "Where is she?" he asked. Looking towards Lou for an answer, he observed Lou wouldn't look at him. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Ty, listen to me." "She's fine; she's waiting for you in the loft." said Jack.

Ty let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He could feel his heart racing and his hands trembling. "Why isn't she here? "Are you sure she's alright?"

"I promise; Amy is alright. "I need to speak to you though first though, Jack exclaimed." "We thought it would be better if I…Lou and I speak to you first."

"Jack, what is it?" as fear began to creep back up his spine?" Ty asked. "What's going on? Why the big mystery?" With a look of seriousness Ty had seen in Jack many times but not for months, Ty looked at Jack as he said, "Ty, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Ty began to tense up again.

"What…what is it?" "Jack, just TELL me."

Without further hesitation, "Your mother has passed...passed away," Jack exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Ty, I really am," said Jack.

"What?" Ty choked "She..she's dead?" "That can't be…how could that be?" "I just spoke to her the other day."

"She was looking forward to her visit and the end of the month," Ty exclaimed.

"What…what happened?" "How did she..I mean how,..what?"

Jack seemed to gather himself and reached out to put a hand on Ty's shoulder. "Well Ty, here's the thing, and I guess there's no easy way of putting this so I'm just going to say it." Jack hesitated a moment while looking at Ty again. "Lilly took her own life."

Ty took an involuntary step backwards and caught his breath. "No, it's not possible….she wouldn't have," he voiced, choking back the tears.

Looking at Jack's intensive gaze however, he knew it to be true.

"How could this have happened he thought?" "She'd been getting better."

Jack put his hand back on Ty's shoulder and said, "I don't know Ty, that's all the information I have." "Wade wants you to call him."

"But first, why don't you go speak to Amy?" "She wanted to be here and meet you when you got home but I told her to wait for you in the loft; I would tell you." Ty swallowed while acknowledging Jack's decision.

"Go up and see her." "You should be with her now." Ty nodded and slowly started for the barn.

 _The Loft…_

Anxiously pacing the loft floor, Amy could only make out muffled voices coming from outside.

"How is he going to react?" she thought.

"He's been through so much with his family."

"How is he going to handle this?" she worried.

"What can I do to help him?"

"Ty please let me help you," she begged in her thoughts.

"I remember how he shut me…everyone out when his father died." "What can I do…how do I show him we'll get through this?" "Oh, Ty…Ty, I'm so sorry."

Ty walked sluggishly up the steps to their new home in a dazed state of shock. But with each step, a strange but somehow vague familiar feeling came over him.

" _TY_ ," Amy exclaimed seeing her distraught husband. Amy felt a tearing of her heart as she saw tears slowly rolling down Ty's face. Running to him, Amy reached out and cradled Ty's head to her chest; holding him; comforting him. Knowing she had all the love, tenderness and support he would need. She promised herself she would give all of it to him.

Tenderly lifting Ty's face to wipe away his tears, Amy looked intently into Ty's eyes and the pain in her heart was suddenly replaced with the beginning of fear. She saw a cold, distant, leave me alone look in her husband's face. The same one wore when his father died. "No Ty, No!" she thought. "Don't do this to yourself… _to us_ again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Legacy**

Chapter 3

After composing herself for a moment, Amy asked, "Ty, are you ok?" Amy peered intently with increasing concerned into Ty's eyes trying to assess his mental state as thoughts and memories began to flood through her head.

 _I know his first instinct when it comes to his family and crisis is to shut down to those around him and immunize himself to the pain. I'm sure this was born out of necessity and as a defense mechanism in order to deal with the things no teenager should have had to deal with. No doubt, that's how he survived the nightmarish, two-headed monsters that were his fathers growing up. Though I've think I've helped him in recent years slowly learn to open up and release his pain and hurt, the long road he's traveling hasn't reached its end_. _He needs to know he doesn't have to go through this alone._

 _The fact he's so well adjusted now is one of the reasons I love him and admire him so much. When things get really tough and bleak, he's always able to remain calm and focused. Don't push him too much though; that's when he becomes the most protective and even dangerous. Chase Powers and Ahmed learned that the hard way._

 _Fortunately, that protectiveness in a good way has mostly applied largely to me. How am so lucky to have such an extraordinary man as a husband who loves me so much that he was willing to:_

 _Completely turn around his life from the destructive path he was on_

 _Finish High School on his own while working full time at the ranch_

 _Go to University_

 _Complete Vet school_

 _Ty would do anything for me. I'm going to show him I will do anything for him._

 _Look how completely devoted and attentive he is to those he loves…to me! What wouldn't he do for me? I've seen his loyalty and love for me carried out time and time again._

 _The jumping course he built me so I could train with Spartan._

 _When Spartan was stolen; he tried to talk me out of my harebrained rescue plan but when I wouldn't listen, he came with me anyway. He took the fall for my idiotic actions and was willing to go to jail for me. When I apologized, "I'd do it again in a minute…I'd do anything for you," is what he said looking right through me with those mesmerizing green eyes of his. I think that was the moment I first knew he would do anything for me with no thought to himself to ensure my security and happiness._

 _When Spartan broke his leg he was there for me._

 _When I lost my sight from the accident he never gave up hope I'd get it back and wouldn't let me either. He went against the entire family and made the unpopular decision to bring me home and ignore Ahmed's offer of doctors; Why? Because he know what was best for me. He was by my side nearly 24 hours a day…feeding me; helping me walk; sleeping by my side; holding me through all my fear._

 _But being resilient and strong doesn't wash away all the crap Ty's dealt with up to the time he was 16 though. Lilly's addictions and weaknesses; his father endless money schemes, women, frequent abandonment of his family, and prison time – he came through it all. And of course there was Wade. Wade Part 1 anyway. The drinking; the beatings…right up to the day Ty was finally old and strong enough to stand his ground and deliver some long-deserved payback._

 _Remember the night he confided in me telling me he nearly killed Wade? And with no regret. And the incredible feeling of warmth and closeness I felt toward him the next day when I asked him why he never told me? "I never told anyone that stuff before," he said while looking at me in that way of his with those piercing green eyes… That special look I love so much that he saves only for me. I think that was when the first little hint crept into my head telling me I loved him._

 _I get it that he had to do what he did to survive…removing himself from reality and the people who loved him but it really and strained our relationship over the years. Please God, help him open up to me this time…and give me the patience to wait for him to do it. Don't push him Amy…he'll come around…I know he will. He's mine; I'm his and I know he'll eventually open up and share his hurt with me and allow me to love him back to a place of healing._

 _Think about how amazed and proud you are of him overcoming so many traumatic events and emotional scars that would have driven most people over the edge! Not him…not my Ty. With the possible exception of Grandpa, he's stronger than anyone I know. When Paint had to be put down…who was the strong one for all of us…for ME? Ty._

 _When Wade showed up the first time, who handled him? Ty. When Jeremy…that creep…set him up for Buckingham's death, who dealt with it? Ty. When Georgie ran away, who was it that kept it together the most? Ty. That is why Grandpa loves him like a son and not Dad…because there's a depth of goodness and character in him not found in many. Amy…think about all he's done for you since we've been together. Think of the father he will be. God, I love him so much._

 _Whatever he needs, no matter how much he initially pushes me away, I'm going to be there for him and help him get through it. I know he'll come around. I'm going to love him through it. He's worth it._

Amy…Amy, did you hear what I said?


	4. Chapter 4

**Legacy**

Chapter 4

"Oh, Ty…yes, I'm sorry, I was distracted for a moment." "I'm so, so sorry about your mom," breathed Amy as she reached out and softly caressed Ty's cheek. "Are you ok?" "What can I do?" she said as she led Ty over to the couch in the loft.

"I'm fine," Ty robotically replied. "Lilly never was really able to deal with the realities of life." "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. "This was almost to be expected when you think about it," Ty said clinically with no discernable emotion.

"All that may be true, Amy responded trying to remedy Ty's increasingly detached frame of mind. "But she was your mom." "I know how hard this must be for you _." Amy's thoughts drifted back to years earlier when her mom had died in the tragic car accident…right before Ty came into her life. As dark as those days were surrounding mom's death, Ty became the silver lining in my life. It was though mom left him for me._

"Yeah, well…I stopped having any expectations as far as my mom was concerned a long time ago so I think I've sorta been mentally preparing for something like this for years," responded Ty. "I guess I was right." "Hold on a sec," Ty said as his phone vibrated, "let me see who this is."

"Wade…yeah, yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

"Pills; overdose…that figures."

"…Who found her?"

"Damn, why couldn't she just…"? "Never mind; forget it."

"Friday? You've got a time for the service already?"

"Yeah, let me check on available flights. I'll try to fly in tomorrow; as soon as possible."

"No, no, don't worry about it…I'll get a hotel. It will be easier that way."

"No, Wade, I didn't mean it that way." "I don't blame you." "Mom always had her demons."

"Alright, I'll text you when I know what time I'll be getting in."

 _I'll fly in…I'll get a hotel…I'll be getting in. We? No "we"_ Amy couldn't help but note _._

"Ty, how is Wade taking it? What did he say?" asked Amy.

"Nothing really." "The service and funeral is scheduled for Friday." "Amy, I'd like to help Wade pay for it if that's ok?"

"Of course; I understand why you would want to."

"Ty, I want to come with you," commented Amy. "I want to be there with you."

"…Amy, thanks, but no. You've got a lot of client horses you're working with now and…and I just don't think it's a good idea."

"The horses will be fine. Ty, we're married now and I want to be there with you," Amy pleaded.

Amy…Amy, I want you there but…I think I need to do this alone," Ty said with a mix of anguish and remorse in his voice.

Amy just looked at Ty trying not to reveal her despair. _He's doing it; he's doing it again_ , Amy thought. _What do I do? If he won't let me help him, what do I do? Support him; love him. That's what you promised yourself you would do. Don't bail now Amy!_ Ok hun, if you think it best. _Give him some time. Let him think it over. Maybe he'll come around._

"I do have a favor to ask though," inquired Ty.

"Anything Ty, what can I do?"

"Would you mind checking on flights to Vancouver for tomorrow?" "I want to get there as soon as possible to help Wade with the arrangements," Ty said emotionlessly.

"Of course," a despondent Amy replied.

"I…I think I'm going to go outside for a while," Ty added. "I need to get some air." "Also, I'm fine if you want to eat with the family tonight, I'm not very hungry," said Ty as he slowly headed for the stairs.

As Ty walked away, Amy couldn't hold it in any more. Tears began to form and roll down her cheeks as the anguish she felt overwhelmed her. _Ty, I know you're not doing it intentionally, but,_ "please…please let me in," Amy said audibly. But no one, especially her husband was there to listen. Only an empty room that seemed to mirror her heart.

Walking out of the barn into the yard, Ty felt his life beginning to unravel. He knew he was hurting Amy. _"Why am I doing this?"_ _I want her there with me,_ he thought _. I need her there with me. So why am I pushing her away? You know why; stop trying to deny it_ as Ty's internal debate began. _It's because of…_

"Ty!" Startled, Ty looked up to see Lisa getting out of her car after pulling up to the house and begin walking toward him. "Ty, I'm so sorry; come here," Lisa said before wrapping Ty in a heartfelt embrace.

For some reason, Ty had always felt comfortable with Lisa. Unlike most of the wealthy that lived in and around Hudson - Val Stanton; _ok, not as much as she used to but her pretentious ass hole of a son has more than taken her place_ ; Dan Hartfield; another ass - Lisa never looked down her nose at him nor considered him unworthy from his tainted past and family. _She's always treated me special_.

Lisa had given him a job at her stables without any thought to his juvenile, criminal history. She'd always gone out of her way to listen to him; encourage him; and support him. Along with Mrs. Bell, Ty love her most of all the extended Heartland family. _Well actually Ty mused, she is family now._

"Thank you," Lisa.

"When are you and Amy leaving for Vancouver?"

"…Well, I'm leaving tomorrow but…but Amy's staying here."

Looking intently at Ty; not allowing him to escape her gaze, Lisa said directly, "Ty…why?"

"I...I just think this is something I need to do myself. It's going to be difficult and I don't want to put Amy through it," Ty deflected while turning away to look at the round pen.

Lisa thought for a moment while maintaining her piercing fix on Ty. "Ty…Ty, look at me."

Ty returned his focus back to Lisa noting the intensity in her voice. "Ty," Lisa began while holding his eyes. "I never had children; I never will." "Though I love my life here at Heartland with Jack and the rest of you, sometimes I wish I did have children." "Ty, if I had a son, I would want him to be like you…just like you."

Ty's breath suddenly caught in his chest. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. Staring intently at Lisa, he knew she meant every word.

"You're a good person Ty Borden," Lisa continued. "And the goodness runs deep in you," echoing something similar Jack had said to him not long ago. You have strength, character, and Amy couldn't have found someone better to marry and share her life with." "Everyone here at Heartland loves you" Lisa said while reaching out and gently touching Ty's face. "Ty, I love you. I love you like a son."

A feeling of warmth and acceptance began to wash over Ty. A feeling of family he had always yearned for.

"Thank you Lisa. That means more to me than you'll ever know." "I love you too." "I wish…" Ty began to choke up. "I wish my mom could have been like you." "You know, Mrs. Bell once said something to me…and I thought of her that way…she said she would like to be my adoptive Grandma." Lisa smiled as Ty continued, "I want you to know Lisa, I…I look at you as my adoptive mother."

"Ty," Lisa said as the smile slowly radiated across all of her face; "nothing would make me prouder than to be your adoptive mother." "Come here," she said while reaching out for him again and hugging him.

Stepping back, Lisa said, "Ty, I want to tell you something, and I hope you hear it and more importantly, believe it."

Ty eyes narrowed inquisitively.

"Your mom and dad's past are _their_ past." "Their actions…Wade's actions, are _their_ actions." "Their past and their actions are _not_ yours." "They don't define you." "They don't determine who you are or who you will become." " _You_ do!" "And Ty, Lisa said while touching his face again, "So far, I'd say you've done a pretty good job." "And I have no doubt you'll continue to do so."

"Lisa, Ty said with as much affection as he could gather, "Jack is so lucky to have you."

"Thank you Ty."

"Ty, there's one more thing." "I know you can handle this…your mom's death." "There's nothing you can't handle." "But it's not about that." "It's not about how much _you_ can handle." "It's about letting those around you...those that love you… _Amy_ , help you."

"Please think about that Ty," said Lisa. "And if you need anything, call me…Anything at all, Ty." "Promise me."

"I will Lisa; I promise." "I'm so glad I ran into you before I left."

"Me too," said Lisa.

As Lisa walked towards the house, she fleetingly turned to look at Ty again. "I hope I got through to him." "That boy has so much promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Legacy**

Chapter 5

After his conversation with Lisa, Ty ambled aimlessly around the Heartland fields reflecting on what she had said and implored him to do. It seemed as though on a weekly basis, something happened or was said that made him feel more a part of the Heartland family – a fact reinforced just moments earlier by Lisa. _Then why can't I shake the scars that remained from my family?_

He'd found a home here. Even more, he loved the life he and Amy where building. What Lisa had said made him feel even more connected. The sense of security he felt from her maternal feelings toward him was nearly indescribable. Instinctively, he knew she was right. _I'm not responsible for the actions of my family. Let my family here help … let Amy help. She'll understand; she'll listen to me; accept me. Lisa's right; it makes sense. But…_

It all sounded so reasonable when Lisa expressed it. He wanted to believe her. He knew he _should_ believe her. But the retreat of the cloud of uncertainty and self-doubt that had overwhelmed him since the news of his mother's suicide was beginning to creep back into his thinking again like a re-strengthening virus. The shame he felt was overtaking him again. He couldn't escape it. The fragile footings of his life…the legacy of a con-man father; an alcoholic and addict mother, still ran deep in Ty's conscience.

 _Amy… I need Amy. I need to tell her all I'm feeling. She understands me better than anyone. She'll make me whole …if I would just let her. But he knew he couldn't yet; though he didn't know why…or, he refused to admit why._

 _ **The Loft**_

 _Where is he…is he ok?_ An anguished Amy thought while pacing the loft. _He's not one to immediately discuss what he's feeling; I know it. And with something like this, it's bound to take him longer._ _He'll come around though. I know he will._

 _But what if he doesn't? What if he keeps it all bottled up inside. He won't! Ty loves me and would do anything for me. He's grown so much in recent years and learned the importance of us communicating. But how do I get him to tell me what he's thinking now…to let me help him?_

 _Stop it! You're twisting yourself up in knots._

 _Be patient with him_ _Amy reminded herself._ _Change isn't always easy and doesn't happen overnight. This is hard for him. I'm not going to push him…at least for the moment. For better or worse…isn't that what I promised? I'm going to make good on that promise. Yeah but he promised some things too! STOP IT. My promise to him wasn't conditional._

Her internal debate abruptly ended as Ty shuffled up the stairs to the loft. One look was all it took to see nothing had changed. Though she wanted to grab him and shout, "Ty, SPEAK to me," Amy knew she had to give him time. Only then; only when he was ready could they both come to terms with this crevice in their relationship and come out stronger.

"I was able to get you on a 10am flight; is that ok?"

"Yes, that works fine." "Amy, I'd like to ask you something and I hope it's not putting you out."

 _Is this it? Is he going to let me in? Oh please Ty._

"Would you be able to take me to the airport?"

Resisting the impulse to scream (or cry, she wasn't sure which), Amy paused for a moment to collect her emotions and replied, "Of course Ty, you don't even have to ask."

"Can I fix you anything?" Amy added. _This is so awkward, I want to be with him so bad but I can't make it too obvious. He needs to come to the realization on his own he needs me._

"Thank you Amy, but I just don't have any appetite at the moment," Ty answered.

"I understand."

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Amy woke up early after enduring a fitful night's sleep. Reaching across to Ty's side of the bed, she felt the cold sheets absent her husband's warmth. Looking up, she saw Ty at the table sipping coffee.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Ty replied.

Joining him at the table, she reached out and covered his hand.

"Amy?" Ty said with his penetrating green eyes.

"Yes Ty."

"I…I know this is hard on you too. I know you'd like me to talk about how I'm feeling."

Returning his gaze, Amy smiled at Ty in response and squeezed his hand.

"And I want to talk to you. I…I'm just not ready to yet. Can you be patient with me, Ty asked?"

Amy looked up into the pleading eyes of the man she loved more than anything in the world. "Yes, I'll be as patient as you need me to be. When you're ready, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you," replied a relieved Ty.

Holding her eyes with his, Ty slowly rose and walked to her. Taking her hand, he gently pulled her up from her chair and kissed her with all the love he could express in that simple act.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too Ty," responded Amy. "And I'll never stop loving you."

 _ **Somewhere in the skies between Calgary and Vancouver…**_

 _I'm glad I told her we'd talk, Ty thought, but she deserves better. You have to open up to her!_ But vulnerability was something Ty had only minimal experience with.

For the first time after receiving the shocking news about Lilly, Amy was beginning to believe things would be ok with them, she thought driving through the gate into Heartland after saying goodbye at the airport.

As she walked into the kitchen, Amy was happy to see both Grandpa and Lisa. "How is he?" Jack immediately asked. Before she could answer, Lisa quickly added, "How are you?"

"Better, I think," responded Amy. "So was Ty this morning; he said he wants to talk about it when he's ready."

Looking warmly at Lisa, Amy added, "He also said you are incredible!" What was that about?"

"Let's just say, Ty and I had a special talk last night," Lisa beamed. "I'm officially now his adoptive Mother."

Amy quickly rose from her chair, went to Lisa and hugged her affectionately. "I couldn't think of anyone better." "Thank you Lisa," Amy said while Jack looked on with a pleased smile on his face.

"Amy," encouraged Lisa, he's ready to talk to you…he just can't bring himself to say it."

"You think so?" Amy inquired. "Grandpa?"

Jack nodded as Lisa continued. "I believe Ty's carrying around a lot of guilt for his parent's behavior for as long as he can remember." "He wants to let it go but he's feeling very ashamed right now."

"But Lisa, Amy replied, "it's not his fault Lilly committed suicide."

"Of course it's not but you can't always apply logic at these times." Jack acknowledged Lisa's view by nodding in agreement.

"Amy, I believe… I _know_ , Ty wants you there with him," Lisa continued.

"Really," a suddenly breathless Amy asked. "Do you really think he does?"

"Yes, I do," Lisa exclaimed.

"So do I." said Jack.

"And I think you should go…go today," Lisa pushed. "Now."

Amy just looked at her Grandfather and Lisa in bewilderment. "But...but."

"No but's," said Lisa. "I've already booked a flight for you and it leaves in 4 hours." "And I'm paying for it," Lisa continued on a roll. Jack just shook his head in wonder at his wife. When Lisa made up her mind to do something, he knew to simply stay out of her way.

"Lisa," an overwhelmed Amy cried, I don't know what to say?"

"You don't need to say anything, just go and pack."

"Oh thank you Lisa, thank you…I love you; I love you both!"

"I love you too Amy. NOW GO PACK!" But Amy was already running out the door.

Looking at her husband, and intensely satisfied Lisa declared, "I did good, didn't I?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Legacy**

Chapter 6

Amy settled into her window seat on the flight to Vancouver with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. The uncertainty of how Ty would react upon seeing her and apprehension of his continued isolation was nourishing her growing anxiety. But despite her all her worry; her fear, she was elated to be on the way to see Ty. No matter how he received her; what his mood might be; how distant he was; she was going to see the man she loved. And he needed her…even if he didn't realize it yet. He'd let her in. She knew he would.

All the years they'd been together and all they had been through began to occupy Amy's thoughts.

… _our initial meeting and how bad it went_

… _he built the jumping course for me_

… _winning the Fall Finale was so special with Ty by my side_

… _When he kissed me for the first time later that night in the barn, my heart nearly stopped. I wanted so badly for him to kiss me._

… _but then he left me without a word. Only that stupid, lame letter._

… _but he came back. I could have killed him when I saw him get out of Grandpa's truck and all the hurt and pain returned._

… _But then there was the trip to the fishing cabin and my head caught up to what my heart had known for a long time - I loved him. And he loved me back._

… _the promise ring…I was so mad at him but I couldn't remember why after he gave me the ring. We danced in the bed of his truck._

… _the plane crash. I thought I had lost him forever this time. Remember how it felt when he stumbled out of the plane and you saw him again? It was like my heart started beating again after days on pause._

… _Chase and Blair – were we stupid or what?_

… _the motorcycle crash and I thought I'd lost him again._

… _he asked me to marry him and like an idiot, I told him I wanted to wait. Wait for what? But he did and it was perfect._

… _Ahmed; don't go there. I almost lost him again for the last time._

… _our wedding…France._

 _We've been in such a good place. We're happy…I'm happy; happier than I've ever been in my life. We're going to get through this and continue the fabulous life we've started together._

"Welcome to Vancouver; the local time is 10:06pm."

" _I can't believe we've landed already," Amy thought. I hope Lisa found where he's staying. Maybe she texted me. Come ON; power up phone!_

"Amy, he's staying at the Auberge Vancouver Hotel; room 312. 837 West Hastings St. V6C 1B6. _Fantastic; Oh thank you Lisa_ , Amy thought as she continued to read.

"Everything will work out fine. I feel in in my heart. Love, Lisa." "Give him a kiss from me too!"

 _Count on it…more than one in fact._

Ty collapsed on his hotel bed mentally exhausted from Lilly's ceremony and funeral. Wade couldn't have been any better but was clearly devastated from losing Lilly. The awkwardness of meeting people he didn't know and receiving their drone like sympathies perpetuated the feeling of shame Ty couldn't shake. What bothered him the most though; more than his mother's suicide; more than greeting complete strangers was…there were none of Lilly's family…none of _his_ family present.

No mother; father

No sisters or brothers

No grandparents

No Aunts; Uncles

No Nieces or Nephews

No cousins

It was though Lilly had no history; no past; no heritage; no connections to anyone.

 _That's also the heritage I share…my legacy Ty agonized. I have no history…at least none to be proud of. My past is one I only want to forget. What do I have? Amy…she's all I have. Maybe she's all I need. But what legacy do I have to give her? Give our children? None…._

 _Amy, I wish you were here…I need you. Why didn't I let her come?_

The vibrating of his phone roused Ty from his fitful sleep. _I must have dozed off_ he mused.

"A text from Wade."

"Check the inside pocket of your jacket. I left something for you?"

Reaching into his pocket, Ty pulled out an envelope with only his name on the outside. Opening it, Ty began to read.

 _My dearest Ty,_

 _If you're reading this, it means I'm not there to be with you. I know this must be incredibly hard on you, and I'm truly sorry to have put you through it. I just don't think I can take it any more Ty. Life is closing around me like a vise. I'm tired of always letting everyone down. I've become an embarrassment to Wade and a burden to both of you. But most of all, I'm sorry for never being the kind of mother you deserved. For being a failure to you._

 _The reluctant tears began to flow, staining Ty's face._

 _I'm so, so sorry Ty for not being there for you; forcing you to always be the strong one. Despite all my failings, I'm SO proud of you. The man you've become. Your accomplishments. Becoming a Vet. Every chance I've had, I've told anyone who'll would listen of my incredible son. Who was forced to become an adult at such a premature age because of me! How he took care and protected me at every turn. How he went out on his own. Finished school. Put himself through college. Earned a scholarship to Vet school. And is on his way to becoming the best Vet in the country. How everyone that comes to know him, loves and respects him._

 _You've become all the good and right things your father and I never were._

 _The tears where now freely streaming down Ty's face completely unabated._

 _And Amy; oh Ty how I love Amy. She's perfect for you. She loves you with all her being…all her heart. I see it. I feel it. Knowing I'm leaving you in her hands is all the consolation I need. She'll give you all the love and stability I never did. She and the others at Heartland will be the family you never had. But you have to let her Ty! If you do, I promise she'll never disappoint you like I have._

 _Please try to check on Wade every now and then. He's changed so much; become such a good man. I'm afraid of what this may do to him. With your strength, help and support, I know he'll continue on new path he's set out for himself._

 _Please try not to think too badly of me. Please don't hate me. Though I will no longer be with you, I'll always love you._

 _Love, Mom._

So utterly overwhelmed by grief and emotion, Ty almost didn't hear the knocking at the door. Oblivious to his current state; how he looked; Ty slowly walked to the door. Looking through the peep hole, Ty's breath caught in his chest.

"Amy, what are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Legacy**

Chapter 7

"Amy, what are you doing here?"

Amy awkwardly looked at Ty, and immediately felt the pain that was so vivid across her troubled husband's face.

"Ty, I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay away. I…I had to come," a cautious Amy replied. _Please don't push me away Ty; please!_

"Is it ok? Is it…is it alright me being here?"

Ty stared intently at Amy without a hint of revelation to Amy's question for what seemed like an eternity while Amy held her breath. He took in all of her; her stunning natural beauty; the contour of her face he had come to know so well. But what captured him completely and pulled at his heart, was the unmistakable concern etched in her eyes matched only by the love written across her face. A love he knew was reserved for him…only him.

His initial resistance to Amy's unplanned appearance retreated instantly to the joy brought on by the elation of seeing her.

"Yes, it's more than ok. I so glad you're he…" but before he could complete his words Amy leaped into Ty's arms in relief. Equally overcome, Ty held Amy so hard to the point she was short of breath.

 _I don't care Amy thought; hold me as long and tight as you want. I'm going to hold you back all night long._

"Amy, I'm so sorry, Ty cried …I'm so sorry for pushing you away."

"I need you."

Hearing those long awaited three simple words brought an indescribable feeling of release to Amy's pent up anxiety that had permeated her mind since the news of Lilly and Ty's subsequent withdrawal.

Relaxing his arms around his wife, Ty leaned in to kiss her. Tasting the salt on his lips, Amy quickly raised her gaze and noticed the tear tracks on his face that had begun to dry.

Reaching up to gently caress his face, Amy asked, "Ty, what is it?" "Did something else happen?"

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Ty took her hand and led her to the couch. "Lilly left this for me," said Ty holding up his mother's letter.

Seeking his permission, Amy asked, "Can I read it?"

"Yes, I want you to."

Cautiously unfolding the letter as if it might crumble in her hands, Amy began to read. Ty discerned her surfacing emotions as Amy's bottom lip began to quiver and fresh tears formed in her eyes as she reached the part of Lilly's plea for Ty to not hate her.

"Oh Ty, it's so sad."

Reaching for him again, Amy tenderly inquired, "How do you feel about it?"

Averting his eyes in embarrassment and shame, Ty hesitantly replied, "I…I don't fault her …I don't hate her. In her own way, I believe she thought she was doing the right thing." But…but that's not the problem," Ty stammered. "It's..it's…"

Amy instinctively knew the time was here; Ty was finally ready to express all he'd been feeling.

 _He's ready; I can feel it._

"Ty, I love you; I love you more than anything." "You can tell me now. All you've been holding inside, you can let it go."

As Ty slowly raised his head to look at her; Amy could see the strain; the pain in his face. Leaning toward him but never releasing his eyes from hers, Amy tenderly caught Ty's face and softly kissed him.

"…It's ok"

"…I'm here."

"…As long as it takes."

"…As long as you need me."

"…I'm here to listen."

"…I will never leave you."

Ty timidly began to speak, "Amy, at the service and funeral today, it hit me." "And it brought into focus what I've think I've known for years." Lilly had no family outside of me."

"No one."

"I have no family left."

"She left me nothing."

"And I…I have nothing to…to…leave you," Ty choked.

"I have nothing to leave our future children."

"Nothing," a completely defeated Ty said.

Amy knew at this moment that Ty; her husband; her lover; the father of their children yet born; needed her more than all the days they had shared before. As strong as he was…and she had seen his strength time and time again; she knew that in this instant, he was more fragile; more vulnerable than at any time of their relationship.

 _I know what I need to do…what he needs. All the hurt; all the scars he's absorbed from his family up to and after Lilly's suicide, and now his admittance, has broken him. It's up to me to build him back up; to restore him. No one else can. I guess this is what commitment is all about._

Unexplainably, her thoughts momentarily drifted back to the time not so long ago when she made a promise; a promise to him; a promise for life…

 _Ty, you are my best friend._

 _And I promise to love you and cherish you._

 _I promise to grow along with you._

 _And be willing to face change, when we both change._

 _When you need someone to encourage you, you will always have me._

 _My arms will be your shelter._

 _My heart will be your home._

 _For I carry your heart._

 _I carry it in my heart._

 _Always and forever._

 _I remember those words…what I promised him the day we were married. Now is the time their meaning comes to life; becomes real; becomes more than just words two people say when they're dressed up and caught up in the moment._

Amy began to speak to Ty from a place deep inside her. A place reserved only for him.

"Ty, you have so much to offer; more than you realize.

"You have given me everything."

"You have given me _you_."

"You will give our children _you_."

"The best of your mother; your father; resides in you."

"In here," as Amy placed her hand over Ty's heart.

"The goodness in you is their legacy."

"The strength and courage in you is their legacy."

"The _love_ in you is their legacy."

"And Ty… _ **you**_ are _**your**_ legacy!"

"You are _**our**_ legacy."

"I know you'll be too modest to tell them, but our children will know this; about you…about their father."

"I will tell them."

"I will tell them of their father's kindness; his heart…and they will see it."

"I will tell them of his character…and they will see it."

"I will tell them of how hard he works…and they will see it."

"I will tell them of his goodness and loyalty to others…and they will see it."

"I will tell them of his love for me…and they will see it."

"I will tell them of his love for them…and they will seeit."

"And Ty…they will _ **KNOW**_ it."

"And they will live it."

"They will know of the legacy of their father; for they will see it…live it; every day; even after we are gone."

Realization of what Amy was saying slowly came over Ty as he took in her words.

And Amy saw in his face his understanding; he believed her.

"You see," Amy continued as tears began to slide down her face, you aren't just your parent's legacy; you're also my mom's; you're her legacy."

Ty inquisitively looked into the eyes of his never more beautiful wife.

"When my mom died, she left you behind," Amy continued. "She left you for me." "She left you for us." "I know it in my heart,"

And Ty did too.

"The doubt; the shame you've carried inside all these years…you can let it go now," Amy said.

Slowly nodding his head in agreement, Ty confessed, "I think it's been building up in me for a long time." "…when my dad talked me into leaving that first time and conned me out of my money;" "When he returned later with the injured horses and stole Lou's money;" "When Lilly came to Heartland for the first time and the drama that ensued;" "When my dad died;" "And this time, with my mom's…"

"I know Ty. I could see it eating away at you each time."

Pausing to carefully choose her next words; not wanting to hurt him, Amy continued, "and Ty, it ate away at us; it hurt us."

"I know," Ty agonized. "And I'm so sorry Amy for what I did…for what I did to you."

"It's alright," said Amy as she caressed his face. "We're past that now."

"We are? Yes, you're right, we are," Ty agreed as a smile slowly cascaded across his face.

"Amy…Amy, thank you," Ty breathed. "You brought me back; made me whole. I love you so much," Ty said while reaching for her.

Melting in Ty's arms, Amy kissed him as though for the first time; and felt the same urgency from him. Overcome with her love for him, Amy pulled Ty up from the couch and led him to the bed.

"Ty…," Amy exclaimed. "I need you."

"I need you too."

Within seconds, their clothes were strewn on the floor and their naked bodies melted into one another matching each other's passion. The need and desire they both felt was overpowering while they explored each other's bodies. "Ty, now," Amy cried desperately. Ty responded instantly by positioning himself above Amy and slowly entered her. "Ahhhh," she exclaimed as Ty began to move inside of her. Soon, the mounting craving for what only they shared reached its climax and they both collapsed; completely spent.

"Ty, I love you."

"And I love you."


End file.
